The present invention relates to a polyethylene terephthalate resin composition suitable for use in moldings.
Hitherto, a polyethylene terephthalate resins are largely used as materials for fibers, films, and the like, because of having excellent mechanical properties and electric properties. However, since there are defects of the moldability resulting from poor crystallization property and the brittleness of the molded articles, in polyethylene terephthalate, it has been said that they are inferior to polybutylene terephthalate resins which belongs to polyesters.
In order to improve the above defects, there have been hitherto proposed a method wherein an agent for nucleation, a plasticizer or an inorganic filler is introduced, a polymer blending method, and the like, and the methods achieve success in some degree. However, the improvement of the brittleness is unsatisfactory.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polyethylene terephthalate resin composition suitable for use in moldings, capable of giving moldings having excellent surface properties and fatigue strength.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.